The Goddess in Control
by AnimeFreaks360
Summary: This is me sort of creating a new storyline in Mabinogi. A girl wakes up in the white room, as every person does when they want to be reborn. Except Nao and Morrighan have different plans. As she remembers who she is, she may decide against the Goddess.


~1~

I woke up, all I could see is white. And I couldn't remember anything. It was like I wasn't in my own body, lifeless. I couldn't move, it was if my soul has been lifted and can't go back, dead. I shuddered at the word. Dead. At the very least, I knew it was something I didn't want.

I was lying down, staring up at the ceiling. Or what I thought was a ceiling. Everything was white anyway, so I could exactly tell. I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position. My straight light brown hair fell down to my shoulders. I was wearing some intricate red dress, that seemed pretty elegant. Maybe I was someone special?

"You're awake." Two synchronized voices said.

Startled, I turned my head and looked behind me. There was a boy and a girl, who looked like twins. The boy had long, messy, black hair and was wearing a white shirt and black pants with blood red X's scattered on it. The girl had two black ponytails, reaching an inch from the floor, and a long black and white dress with the same X's.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I said quickly. "What happened?"

"Shhhh...you mustn't move," The girl said, it almost sounded like a threat. "Your body isn't quite ready to move."

"What are you talking about? My body is fit to move." I tried to stand up, but the boy quickly pushed me back down.

"You must listen to Haruka." The boy said.

"Why don't you tie her down, Hiroyasu?" Haruka looked pointedly at me.

The boy named Hiroyasu put his hands floating over my chest. I felt a pulling sensation and winced a little. Hiroyasu smirked. "She shouldn't be able to move now."

"What-" I said looking back and forth between them. "What is going on! I can't remember _anything._ I don't where I am or who I am. I want answers and you need to give them to me."

"Impatient one, isn't she?" Haruka looked straight into my eyes. "Maybe this is a mistake. Maybe we have the wrong girl."

Suddenly, a girl with two long white ponytails, and a black dress stepped into sight. "This is the right girl."

Hiroyasu and Haruka gasped. And once again synchronized. "Nao! We didn't know you'd be here."

The girl named Nao walked to me and smiled warmly. "This is her alright. And you shouldn't treat her so harshly. What will Morrighan do if you damage her?"

They nodded, and Hiroyasu released me from from his restraints. "Sorry, Chosen One."

I wiggled my fingers and arms feeling the pulling sensation stop. "It's okay -wait...Chosen One?"

Hakura giggled. "Of course...you have been chosen by the gods to help Morrighan become human, you are either called The Vessel or Chosen One, which one do you prefer?"

"Chosen One, I guess." I said. "So I'm dead?"

"No you're pretty much alive." Hiroyasu said, shaking his head. "Nao, you explain it more to, The Chosen One?" Nao smiled softly, walked up to me and sat down.

"So it goes like this..." Nao started. "You may not remember, but on Erinn there has been a war between Humans and things called Formors. They are creatures who have died and have been reborn into monsters for the Formor Lord. Morrighan has desperately been trying to stop the Formor Lord and help the humans keep faith in her. Recently, though, humans have been murdered ruthlessly, and reborn just to be killed again. This place...Erinn... was supposed to be a paradise but the Formors are destroying it. So once and for all, Morrighan is going to go down to the Human world and stop it. But to do that... she needs a vessal... for now."

"Wait, so explain the Vessal thing. She's gonna take my body!" I didn't think that would be particularly fun.\

"For a little bit. You will still be in the body, but you will be watching and she will do the controling." Nao smiled assuringly. "You will be fine, if we have a say about it."

"Oh..." I bit my lip. "Why don't I remember anything?"

"I guess it was a side effect of being through the soul stream again..." Nao bit her lip as well. "I'm sure they'll come back...eventually."

"But..." I sighed.

"Time for you to meet our lovely Goddess. Morrighan."


End file.
